hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinnin's Talk Page - Archive Number 4
RE: Retro Wheels Set No, I don't have the Retro Wheels Set. I just found pics of it on the internet and wrote descriptions based on what I saw. You can go ahead & add pics. Stezton 00:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Pages like this - your opinion. What is your view on pages like this. I'd mark it for deletion, but I guess that may be my own opinion. What are your thoughts. Here is the link: http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/The_best_hot_wheels Thanks. Tszuta | Talk 13:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not David, but I agree with you, Tszuta. Pages like that have no place on here. I have deleted it. Thanks for pointing it out! Kenny HaarFager 13:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Stolen Images - Ignoring My Warning - Pass The Ban Stick My Way Hi David, I discovered another user posting images from South Texas Die Cast. I had removed the images and warned him but obviously since I am not an admin my words don't mean much. He has posted the pictures again. Can you do something about this? Here is a link to the users talk page where I posted the warning. I had a similar issue with the 2 Cool page. The user made edits. I fixed the issues. The user then destroyed the entire page. We don't need people like that around here. http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Megajavier Thanks. -Tony Tszuta | Talk 18:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :It seems my warnings usually fall upon deaf ears as well, I will back you up 100% with this but the Toyota Celica (hardnoze) image is not from STDC, At least i cannot find it there. Please clarify the source, or perhaps the image in question. 21:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Here is a link for clarification: http://www.southtexasdiecast.com/hwguide/2004guide.html ::Tszuta | Talk 21:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I didnt see that page. He has ben dealt with! 22:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Mcds Yo Dave...How goes it? Was going to add some Pix to 98 Mcd's but no edit key.I also noticed someone marked it as a possible Cantidate for Deletion? What's Up with it? Pirate4722 03:43, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm doing good my friend!! I fixed the headers to allow editing on each year for the McDonald's page. I did'nt see a delete tag. If you were looking at a second Mc Donalds page that i cannot find, then thats why its up for deletion! 07:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Much Obliged for the 'Speedy service' Pirate4722 08:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Found another one. I just warned this user about stolen images as well. Here is a link to the profile: http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bdam019 Here is a link to where I assume the picture was grabbed from: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-NUQGXW7u10k/TWqQsTg-xvI/AAAAAAAARUM/FMmpuW-yBSk/s400/Brasilia0001.jpg It can also be found on the HWC website: http://forums.hotwheelscollectors.com/eve/forums/a/tpc/f/55210875/m/4661039286 Tszuta | Talk 13:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes the Images are from T-Hunted's blog. This car is a big deal with the brazillian collectors, So im sure he wont be the only person trying to upload it. T-Hunted has little remorse about taking pictures from other sites. So perhaps we should return the favor.... Maybe i will just ask permission. 21:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I have gained permission for use on the image so i am going to put them back up untill we can get our own! 11:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :::Sounds good. Thanks for taking care of that. I just really dislike when people use other peoples work without permission. Tszuta | Talk 13:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Please apologize for ruining the site of 2 cool, and also 2 times violating the copyright of that image, I'm not evil, just that I'm inexperienced. sorry Megajavier 18:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Monster Jam? I was wondering: Is it alright to add Monster Jam Hot Wheels on here? Right now I see there is 3 MJ trucks on here (El Toro Loco, Monster Mutt & Snow Hawk) along with the Monster Duo page. My kid & I have been buying some the 1:64 sized ones and if it's alright I'd make pages for them. Stezton 17:07, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Of course it is alright! I thought we used to have a Monster Jam page, But i couldnt find it, so go right ahead. 21:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) linking the years. hi there, you left this message on my talk page: "It is fine that you are linking the years, But please do not link them to the category. In the future link them to the proper page." how do you link years to the proper page and what is the difference? thanks for your help! - 1:64 16:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Videos. Hi David,I Would like to Know if you want to se my Collection in You Tube,The Link Is here: http://www.youtube.com/my_videos?feature=mhum Thanks and Greetings.MrJonnathan2007 02:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :That link doesnt work 10:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :This is the Link of one of 23 videos: :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3BtBu2xkpg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL :,THanks and greeting.MrJonnathan2007 03:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Another Stolen File..... Sinnin appreciated. Unfortunately I must inform you, from another photo stolen from flickr. Rblemmy the user has placed in the section Porsche 911 GT2. The photo has been marked for proper disposal. It also informs you that this User:Rblemmy usually change the file name. Putting in a totally useless, one letter at end of file. To try to mask their origin. Since I'm not the one to take action, leave it in your hands the appropriate action. I am attaching a link to the image stolen from the gallery of KevinBorland. http://www.flickr.com/photos/kevinborland/5173444942/ A greeting. Serralson 06:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :I am watching him closely. The file in question was uploaded and added to the page in early december. This is well before i put him on his final last chance. There are still many of the flickr images around. please remove them as you see them. Thanks 12:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Categories I was wondering...after I created the "Category:Multi-Packs" page Banzairun added a truckload of categories to it. Is all that necessary? It seems like overkill and doesn't really make sense. Or am I missing something? Stezton 20:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :They have been removed. I dont use catagories to navigate this site, So please feel free to add and remove them as you see fit. 20:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Custom Barracuda RLC Retool. Hi David,The Suspensiion of the Custom Barracuda from the 11 RLC It really Works like the Real redline Cars?Greetings.MrJonnathan2007 04:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: The axels are like modern hot wheels, they are not the same as the original redlines. 04:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I own this HW On the back it says Mattel inc 1969 Malaysia Chevy Nomad since I got it as a 10 car I guess it was re issued as for Classic Nomad I wasn't Aware there was a different version at least not in my country anyway I have got images of the model Owen1983 21:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) A little recognition. I want from the remoteness of Barcelona (Spain). And with an English that I have not yet perfected. (Sorry) Sinnin show my appreciation. For its continuing work on this Wikia. And guide, to take the right way. Some of the images I uploaded. I sincerely believe that is a totally valid administrator. And he does not deserve this dirty war and personal. That "someone" started without any justification. From here. A big hello and continues as usual David.Serralson 00:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the words! There was no war, just a kicking and screaming person, being shown the door :) 02:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Page locked I wanted to upload a few pictures on few cars which didn't have any image but wiki said it was locked to prevent editing. Why is that so? : what page do u see that is locked? 02:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : : :The Ground FX page (Autonomicals Series), Whip Creamer II (2007 Code Car). I wasn't allowed to edit it (post a picture) to prevent editing. Why revert back the pictures I uploaded to the previous ones? I just wanted to post better pictures. Or did I do something wrong to the pictures that I've uploaded?? :your anwser awaits on your talk page 11:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) metallic Blue Vega I just bought the Metallic blue Custom V-8 Vegaas a single car not a multipack I think the information matbe incorrect --Owen1983 20:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I believe the information is correct. If you found the Multipack OH5 wheel version on a single card, then consider yourself lucky! There is also a transition piece from the Black version to the Blue that still has the silver stripe rather then the white. That version is not yet on the list. 20:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) IPs Hi. What you are asking about is called checkuser. You need to ask about this at -- make sure to explain why you want it in the email. You can also ask there if you just have a specific set of users you would like checked. -- Wendy (talk) 00:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) BATMOBILE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, ARE YOU DENSE, RETARDED? WHY DID YOU ERASE MY NEW COLORSHIFTER BATMOBILE PICTURE, IF YOU DIDNT LIKE IT GO BOUGTH A COLOR SHIFTER BATMOBILE AND TAKE IT A PHOTO Weirdness on the 2004 page Some user named Baileyknasel moved the "List of 2004 Hot Wheels" page to "List of Solamon" then moved "List of Solamon" to "List of 2004 hot wheels". I first noticed the weird changes to the "List of 2004 hot wheels" page and reverted the edits before I realized all of the moving that had been done. I thought I would move "List of 2004 hot wheels" to "List of 2004 Hot Wheels" but it gave me the warning: The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text. So I just backed away from it and decided to write you about it. Stezton 16:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :It appears to be a new user experimenting. Made some mistakes and tried to reverse them. It looks like you got it fixed! 20:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me in identifying these 2 HW? Hi Sinnin Hi everybody Can you please helpme in finding which HE are the 2 following one on my little collection? On the left, someone told me it is a PKW.. But I cannot find what a PKE is. Under the HW, the year written is 1898. On bothe sides there are 'Extreme' tampos. On the right, a pick up. I oply know that under the HW the year written is 1982. Thanx a lot to everybody Paolo the truck on the right is path beater from the 2009 graffiti rides 5-pack. i do not know what the car on the left is. i hope this helps. 1:64 14:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) THAX A LOT 1:64 About the car; if you look into google you'll find the same, in a blister, with the same name PKW. But this HW name does not exist. Tanx again for the truck. no problem, i will keep on looking for the car. what is the year on the bottom? 1:64 14:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) 1989, Thailand. I tried to search by year, but i did not succeed in. But i'm sure you're more skilled than me. Paolodecapitani 14:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Paolo the car on the left is the T-bird stocker (1990) from 1998 Hot Wheels Plpsystems 14:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) YOU, 1:64 and YOU Plpsystems, ARE TRUE FRIENDS OF MINE!!! Thanx a lot guys Paolodecapitani 14:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice Collection Hi Sinnin, Nice collection! I see you have a white camaro in the left corner of the picture! I have that same car! Is it worth any money? (Mine is out of its package). Thanks! Oh and by the way, can we create a customs page for people like me who create custom cars and would like to share them? BYE!